


Good Girl

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Vibrator, Yuri, basically NSFW from the second paragraph, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Hina can be a real handful. No one is more aware of that than Rii. Stopping Hina from bothering every cute girl she sees is practically a full-time job. Sometimes she wonders whether it is even worth the effort. But right now…





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since last I wrote any smut, but while watching BanG Dream it was hard to not imagine what these two might be like in bed. That imagining turned into this, as I got tempted to try writing smut again. I think it turned out alright, and I hope you enjoy~

Hina can be a real handful. No one is more aware of that than Rii. Stopping Hina from bothering every cute girl she sees is practically a full-time job. Sometimes she wonders whether it is even worth the effort. But right now...

"Nnnngggghhhhh Hiiinnnaaaa~" Rii runs her fingers through Hina's hair while lifting her pelvis. Right now Hina is helping herself to a mouthful of Rii.

The drawn-out moan Rii makes could arouse the dead, and Hina is the only one who gets to hear it. She hums happily from between Rii's legs, and teasingly drags her tongue around her lover's clit, greatly enjoying the way she tenses up. Feeling how she squeezes around the finger inside her.

Rii is panting heavy as she sinks back down onto the bed. This is the Hina that no one else gets to see, no one else gets to feel. Who knows exactly how to push her buttons, how to get her going, and how to keep her going. _So close._

"Mmmmmm Hiiinaaaaa~" she moans pleadingly, grabbing the sheets with one hand to brace herself. The other still firmly on Hina's head.

Hina is well aware of how close Rii is getting. She would have liked to drag it out longer, but Rii's grip is so firm now that it doesn't leave a lot of room to move around. Hina slides her tongue in and gets a good taste before she gently inserts another finger. The moaning and squirming is getting desperate now.

Rii grips the sheets tightly. Hina has learned Rii's every sensitive spot by now, and her vision is starting to blur.

"Alllmmmmmosssst... the-there!" Rii draws in a hiss of air as Hina hits just the right spot, and quickly follows up with a loud scream as release washes through her.

Hina holds Rii firmly during the peak. Rii always cums so violently, and honestly that is part of the fun. She lets Rii go when she's reduced to gentle trembling, and slides up next to her. They kiss deeply, and Rii hugs Hina close. She has come to enjoy tasting herself on Hina's tongue.

"Mrrrrrrrrr, good girl~" Rii purrs lovingly, and strokes Hina's hair. This is a big part of what makes it all worth it, and part of her wouldn't mind just basking in Hina's warmth like this forever, but... "I think you deserve a reward for that," she announces teasingly. Now it's Rii's turn to have fun.

They kiss again, holding it as Hina rolls onto her back. Rii slides her hand between Hina's legs to test the waters, so to speak. _She really is soaking!_ The way she moans into the kiss is delicious, and Rii is reluctant to pull away.

Reaching over to the night-stand, Rii grabs the vibe. She gives Hina another kiss while she attempts to slide a finger in, just to make sure. It goes right in, almost as if it's pulled. Hina breaks the kiss as she squirms.

"Ri-Rii-channnnn~" she moans, and Rii gives her a gentle bite on the neck. Everything about Hina is so tasty. Her mouth, her neck, her arms, her wonderful breasts. She gives the vibe a bit of lubrication with her mouth, then switches it on. Low setting for now. Rii pulls her finger out and guides the vibe gently between Hina's legs, getting the positioning right before she wraps her lips around one of Hina's very perky nipples.

Hina gasps and shudders as she feels Rii very lightly use her teeth to tug at Hina's nipple.

"Riiii-chaaaaannn, that's mmmmmmeeeaaannnn~" Her complaint turns into a moan as Rii starts moving the vibe around down there. She really can do it without looking, at least for the warm-up. Hina pushes Rii into her breast, and is rewarded with another light bite. Rii really likes biting her, probably because of how Hina always gasps. She wonders if Rii's a bit of a sadist, but the bites are always very gentle, so it's not like she minds.

 _If she really wanted to eat me, I might let her,_ she thinks. Hina's anticipation rises as Rii glides further downward, getting into position. She has been using the vibe very lightly so far, but now that she can see what she's doing it's time to ramp things up. She looks up at Hina's flushed and beautiful face.

"Ready?" she asks. She has gotten better with the toy, but she still wants to ask before she starts. There had been a slightly scary incident when she still didn't really know how to use it. The way Hina nods eagerly always puts her fears to rest, though. She is so cute.

Rii turns the vibe up one notch, and guides it around Hina's pussy at first, enjoying the moans this elicits. She uses the toy to gently part Hina's lower lips, and inserts a finger into her while sliding the vibe up towards Hina's clit.

"Oooooohhhh Riiiiiii-chan~!" Hina squeals as her button gets buzzed, and she clamps down hard on Rii's finger.

"You like it that much, hm?" Rii chuckles and purrs. Seeing Hina like this: panting, drenched, hot, and bothered. Rii loves it. It really stirs something within her. Rii pulls her finger out and gets a taste of Hina before she slides it back in. She teases Hina's insides while continuing to move the vibe around. Hina might know all of Rii's weak spots, but Rii is certain she knows most of Hina's as well.

It's not hard to tell when Hina is getting close, so Rii pulls her finger out to reach for the lube. No matter how wet Hina is, she really would rather be safe than sorry. She can hear Hina's disappointed sigh and pleading whines as she takes the vibe off for a moment to lube it up. _So cute._ She turns it on again at the speed right above where it was, and spreads Hina's vulvae so she can slide the vibe in.

Hina gasps sharply and squeals as she feels the toy getting slowly worked into her. She sort of forgets every time just how intense it feels. Rii knows what she's doing though, and watches Hina's reactions closely. There's a certain spot she's reaching for, but she can't rush it too much.

"Hnnngggghhhhhh Riiiiiiiii-chaaaaaannnnnnnnn~!!!"

 _She looks so damn hot like this,_ Rii thinks as Hina pants fast and hard. She's lifting herself up off the bed just like Rii was doing earlier. _Ah, there!_ Rii can tell she's gotten there, as directly afterwards Hina lets out a scream as she cums hard. Rii turns down the speed and keeps the vibe steady, waiting for Hina to ride it out before she extracts the toy. She licks it off before putting it aside, and watches the trembling, shivering Hina for a moment. _So adorable. So delicious._

Hina tries to catch her breath, and feels Rii stroke her legs. She knows what's coming. Rii slowly gives Hina's pussy one long lick to get a proper taste of her, and Hina shivers all over. She probably is a bit of a sadist, doing that when Hina's so weakened. Hina can't be angry at her for it, though, she loves Rii far too much. And she also does the same sometimes.

"Rii-chan~" she whispers lovingly as her girlfriend comes up next to her, and they kiss. Hina giggles happily at the Rii only she gets to see.

 _She really is a very good girl_ , Rii thinks. _I guess I have to keep looking after her._

"I love you, Hina~"

"I love you too, Rii-chan~"

They settle in to snuggle blissfully, but after a few moments Rii gets a thought. Maybe to help her rein Hina in...

"Hey, Hina?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think about me getting you a leash?"


End file.
